


The Heroes of Olympus, People meet

by Percymaniac_demi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percymaniac_demi/pseuds/Percymaniac_demi
Summary: One shots where random people meet the couples of The Heroes of Olympus. Or just cute oneshots. Language.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ava Williams

I'm Ava Williams, I'm shy and don't like when people talk to me. I have light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a natural tan.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today was the same as any other day, walk into school, avoid people, and go to class. Except I got called down to the office to show the new kid around. When I got there I saw a beautiful guy. He was a little paler than me, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He wore all black, except for a brown aviator jacket, on his finger was a skull ring which he kept twirling around.  
"H-hi. I'm Ava, I'm supposed to show you around?" It came out as a question, fuck my life.

"Hey," He spoke, he had an Italian accent that sounded like it was fading, "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

We shook hands and I took a look at his locker number.

"Lucky!" I shouted, "Your locker is right next to the hottest guy in school!" For some reason, Nico smirked.

"Oh, I know," He said.

Five minutes later we were walking to his locker during passing period. Standing with his back to us was the hottest, nicest guy in school. Will Solace. I was about to point him out to Nico, but Nico just walked up to the boy and set his head on Will's shoulder.

"Miss me Sunshine?" I heard him ask, Will gasped and turned around.

"Death Boy!" He screamed, what happened next shocked everyone. Will grabbed Nico and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone knew that Will was gay, but I expected Nico to pull away, instead he kissed back. After two minutes, they pulled apart.

"I take that as a yes, you did miss me?" Nico chuckled, his voice low.

"Of course I missed you Babe, it's been forever since I saw you!" With that they walked off, hand in hand.

That was when I met Solangelo


	2. Chapter Two; Samuel Williams

Hey! I'm Samuel Williams. Recently I've been stuck at home taking care of my sister, I never really found out what happened, it had something to do with stupid little Italian gay boys. Anyways! I have dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. My hair is just shaggy enough to get in my vision. I'm 5'10, pretty tall, not muscular, but I'm naturally tan.  
My best friend is Annabeth Chase, I have a huge crush on her, but after I've seen what she does to the guys who asked her out, I decided to get to know her first. She's about 5'9, she's tan, has curly blond hair, and steely gray eyes. Tonight I'm going over to her apartment to ask her out, she always says she has a boyfriends, but she hasn't talked about him recently, so I'm pretty sure they either broke up, or he never existed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I approached Annabeth's apartment and knocked three times, I could here shuffling and Annabeth talking, then I heard a man's muffled voice. Her dad? Wait her dad lives in California, who's in there? The door opens to reveal Annabeth, but she's wearing a blue sweatshirt three sizes too big, and when she turns around to let me in I see the name Jackson on it.   
"Hey." I hear, and I turn to see a boy that I swear turned me fucking gay for like three seconds. He had messy black hair, a tan, muscles, and sea green eyes. He was definitely over six feet tall, and he had scars all over, but he had a goofy grin on, "I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's told me all about her great friends Sam, she says you've been helping fend the boys off, thanks for protecting my fiancé."

We shook hands, but I was shocked, fiancé? I shook it off and decided to play nice, for now.  
"Glad I could help, but Annabeth doesn't really need people to defend her." Percy chuckled and agreed, we ended up on the couch playing Mario cart when Annabeth came back downstairs. I paused the game, much to Percy's dismay, and turned to her.  
"Fiancée?" I asked, my brow raised. She turned beet red, "You never wear a ring at school?"  
"Yeah, well people would just comment about how I'm too young, I shouldn't throw my life away, and it could get stolen. But we're not getting married until we're both out of college, the engagement was just because we really love each other and wanted to make in official."  
I realized how serious they were and decided to push my feelings away.  
"I'm happy for you, and I think you should wear the ring to school, it will make guys stay away, and if anyone gives you crap, you can beat them up and I'll tell them to shut up and go back to their own miserable lives." Annabeth smiled.  
"I'll do that tomorrow, and it helps that Percy is starting at our school tomorrow." I smiled, and tried to be happy for them, even though it hurt.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------Next Day------------------------------------------------------  
The next day I was standing at my locker waiting for them, and I saw them walk in, they were hand in hand, smiling brightly, Annabeth was happier than I'd ever seen her, and her ring was beautiful sparkling on her finger.  
That was when I met Percabeth.


End file.
